


Reid Goes Undercover

by AppleAndLettuce (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: There is a serial killer on the lose in a tour. Reid goes with two other agents to find the criminal. While Reid is on this case, he makes a strong bondage with the members of his band. The story is better than the summary! Rated T for Dancing, Flirting, and kissing! Reid/OMC





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hotch, you needed me?" Reid asked as he entered Hotch's office.  
"Yes, come in." Hotch stated as Reid awkwardly walked in.  
"This is him?" A strange man asked as he saw Reid.  
"Yes. Agent Peterson, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. He will be the one who is considered to go with Moore and Ryan." Hotch stated as Reid waved. Agent Peterson looked like an older version of Hotch, but with lighter hair.  
"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Reid." Peterson stated.  
"Reid, I was wondering if you could do a case." Hotch stated as he looked at Reid.  
"Case? What kind of case?" Reid asked.  
"There are some suspicions about a drug lord delivering drugs through a tour. There are also some abnormal things going on with the tour." Peterson explained. "Hotchner and I are planning on having some agents go undercover to see if this is true."  
"Why would you need me? Wouldn't that be another department, since we pretty much deal with serial killers." Reid inquired.  
"You see... Dr. Reid, the reason why we need an FBI agent in this is that, this tour is very odd." Peterson explained, "This tour is dangerous. There is a 75% chance of someone dying every single time the tour settles in a city. We don't know why they get killed. There might be a killer in the tour. This happened last year. We suspect that it might be a performer. All the victims killed with three shots to the head."  
"What tour?" Reid asked as Hotch handed him the file.  
"The Blue Orchid tour. It's where rock and indie pop bands play all day for two days and then they move on and go to another area. It goes to 9 states, and into Canada." Hotch stated as Reid began to look through the file.  
"New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, then into Toronto, Canada, back to Florida, Texas, Colorado, into California, Oregon, and then to Washington." Reid listed out.  
"Correct." Peterson said as he looked at Reid.  
"Well, has it started already?" Reid questioned.  
"No. But, it will start in a week." Hotch answered.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, what would I do?"  
"You would join a band with two of my agents and tell us what you see." Peterson answered.  
"For how long?" Reid asked, interested in the case.  
"Until we tell you guys to leave." Hotch answered.  
"Oh. Who would I work with?"  
"You would work with my two CIA agents. You'll meet them later." Peterson proclaimed.  
"Oh. Okay."  
"So you'll do it?" Hotch asked.  
"Yeah. Why not?" Reid accepted.  
"Great. I'm glad that you agreed to go. Well, I have to go, but you should explain more to him about it Agent Hotchner." Peterson stated as he gave Reid a small smile and then left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Wait...so Reid's going undercover?" JJ asked before she took a bite out of her food.  
"Yes, I am." Reid answered back.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but...why you?" Morgan asked.  
"I don't know. Hotch said that I would fit in the most, and to get experience out of it." Reid stated as he took a bite out of his burrito. The team was eating out at a Mexican restaurant, and Hotch was in the bathroom.  
"Wait.. So what are you going to do?" Emily asked.  
"He's going to pretend to be in a band and play with them." Hotch stated as he sat back down.  
"That's great." JJ replied.  
"Yeah."  
"The only problem is that I have to change some stuff."  
"Why?" Morgan asked Reid.  
"He has to fit in, it will be temporary unless he wants to keep the change." Hotch answered.  
"Good luck." Rossi stated.  
"So what kind of band are you going to be in?" Emily asked Reid.  
"Some alternative band." Reid mused.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Reid, can you come to the conference room after work?" Hotch asked as he walked over to Reid's desk.  
"Yeah...Why?" Reid inquired as he looked up from his work.  
"The other agents are coming today. They want to meet you." Hotch answered back.  
"Oh...okay." Reid answered as he went back to work.  
"-Jersey will be okay." Reid walked in as the lady was talking to the other two men. The second he walked in, the three looked straight at him.  
"Uh-hi." Reid shyly greeted as he awkwardly waved at them.  
"This is Dr. Spencer Reid, the guy who will join you in your case." Agent Peterson stated as he gestured to Reid.  
"Hi." The young lady greeted as she walked up to him with a hand out. Reid waved at her.  
"Hi." The other young man greeted as he walked over to him.  
"This is Miranda Ryan and Nathan Moore." Peterson stated as he gestured to them. Nathan was taller than Reid by about an inch, thinner than him, had neon red hair, Spider Bites, and a pale complexion. Miranda was shorter than Reid, had long, black hair, Angel Bites, and was light skinned.  
"Nice to meet you." Reid stated.  
"Nice to meet you too." Miranda replied.  
"So he's FBI? Awesome!" Nathan commented.  
"I'll leave you guys to talk, I'll be with Hotchner." Peterson stated as he left.  
"So you're a doctor huh? What's it like?" Miranda asks.  
"I'm not a medical doctor...but if your asking on average how it's like to have a PhD, it's cool." Reid answered.  
"Nice." Nathan inquired. Reid hated to admit it but, Nathan was really hot.  
"So do you know how to sing? Or dance?"  
"...no.." Reid answered back as he looked around.  
"Oh. Well, are you sure?" Miranda asked.  
"Well, I haven't sang for years, and I've never really tried to dance." Reid answered back truthfully.  
"Then let's go out and find out!" Miranda enthusiastically replied.  
"What?"  
"Come on! We're going to be together for at least a month, why not get to know each other?!" She stated.  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on! I've made Nathan go! We'll all go together! Please?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Please...she won't stop bothering you until you say yes." Nathan asked with a pleading facial expression. Reid sighed, but nodded.  
"Alright! So this Friday lets go!" She replied as she handed him her card.  
"Okay." Reid answered as he grabbed her card and gave her his.  
"Alright. See you on Friday!" She stated as she waved goodbye and headed for the door.  
"Don't worry, I'll come too." Nathan replied as he heard the door close.  
"Thanks."  
"Yeah." Nathan stated.  
"I should get going." Reid stated as he fixed his satchel and also headed for the door.  
"Yeah." Nathan answered as he followed Reid out. As they walked out of the building, Nathan noticed that Reid began to walk toward the sidewalk, as suppose to the parking lot.  
"Hey, I know we just met, but do you want a ride?" Nathan asked as he caught up with Reid.  
"It's okay." Reid declined.  
"Are you sure? It's dark." Nathan asked. Reid hesitated, but nodded.  
"So where do you live?" Nathan asked as they entered his car.  
"Umm, 16th Avenue. First apartment complex." Reid answered.  
"Okay." Nathan answered as he turned on the engine. "I live a couple minutes from there." The ride was fairly short and quiet. As they reached Reid's apartment complex, Reid asked, "Do you want to come in? I'd like to know you a bit more before the case."  
"Um...yeah. Okay." Nathan replied as he parked in the parking lot. As they got off, Reid stated, "Thanks by the way."  
"Your welcome."  
As they reached his apartment, Nathan asked, "So are you excited?"  
"For?"  
"For the case. You know, we'll travel around." Nathan stated as Reid opened the door.  
"Nice place."  
"Thanks." Reid stated as he walked over to the kitchen. "Water? Wine?"  
"Water." He answered as he followed Reid.  
"Wanna go to the couch?" Reid asked as he got two cups of water. Nathan nodded as he headed for the olive couch in the middle of the living room.  
"So...how long have you worked for the CIA?" Reid asked as he sat next to Nathan and handed him the cup.  
"Thanks. Umm, I've been around for about...five years." Nathan replied as he got the cup of water. "You? How long have you worked for the FBI?"  
"Umm, six years, two months, and three days." Reid answered.  
"Nice. Eidetic or Photographic memory?" Nathan wondered.  
"Eidetic."  
"That's awesome."  
"Yeah."  
"So how old are you?"  
"28, you?" Reid asked.  
"27."  
"Nice."  
"Yeah. So...have you met the other band members?"  
"Umm...yeah. They're pretty cool. Don't worry, not all of them are like...Miranda. Some are very shy." Nathan answered.  
"Cool."  
"Yeah. Other than us, there is another dude and two other chicks."  
"Are they not aware of us being government agents?" Reid inquired.  
"No. And we don't want them to find out. We don't know who is in, and who is out."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"So long have you known Miranda?"  
"Since I got the job. So..six years."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Don't worry, she's normally very calm, but she can be...hyper." Nathan answered.  
"She seems pretty cool. She reminds me of a coworker." Reid replied as he thought about Garcia.  
"That's cool." After that, they hung out for a while. They noticed that they had some things in common, and were the opposites of each other in personality except for the trait of being geeky.  
"I should get going, we have work." Nathan stated as he got up from the couch.  
"Agreed."  
"This was fun."  
"Yeah."  
"We should do this again." Nathan stated as they headed for the door.  
"Yeah. That would be nice."  
"Oh, and before I forget." Nathan said as he dug in his pocket, and pulled out a card.  
"Text me." Reid just nodded and accepted the card.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Pretty Boy, it'll be fun." Morgan stated as Reid began to get ready to leave.  
"Thanks. But, I have some things I have to do tonight. I'm sorry, next time I'll go." Reid excused himself from the team.  
"She better be worth it!" Morgan teased as Reid headed for the door.  
"Not a date!" Reid yelled as he continued to walk towards the door. As he walked to the metro, he got a text message.  
'Out of work? -N'  
Reid smiled a little at the text. Nathan and him have been texting for days since they exchanged phone numbers, and both of them have gone over to each other's house, so they were pretty comfortable around one another.  
'Yeah. Almost home. -S'  
'That's cool. I'll pick you up in an hour. -N'  
'Okay. See you. -S'  
Once he got home, he took a shower and put on a plain shirt with pants.  
Half and hour later, Reid heard the doorbell.  
"Hey." Reid greeted as he opened the door. There stood Nathan and Miranda.  
"Hey Spence. I brought Miranda if you don't mind." Nathan greeted as he gestured to Miranda.  
"Hey Miranda. Do you guys wanna come in?" Reid asked.  
"Yeah. Peterson finally gave us your files." Miranda stated as they walked in.  
"Files?" Reid wondered as they headed for the couch.  
"Mmhm, our files. Here is your file." Miranda said idly as she looked in her purse and took out three files and handed one to Reid and Nathan.  
"It's pretty much your character's history, his name, etc." Nathan added as he plopped himself on the couch.  
"Oh." Reid replied as he sat down next to Nathan.  
"Yup. So, who wants to share their name first?" Miranda asked as she sat next to Nathan's other side and looked through the file.  
"My name is Corey Gray." Reid stated as he scanned through his files.  
"I'm Philip Cole." Nathan proclaimed.  
"My name is now Amy Reynolds." Miranda added as she turned the page.  
"So have you guys met the members yet?" Reid asked as he was about to turn the page, but stopped and looked at them.  
"Well, I haven't. But Nathan has. He was part of the tour for like a week last year." Miranda replied. Reid looked at Nathan.  
"Yeah. The only thing I learned is that touring is stressful. And that people can be very rude." Nathan stated idly.  
"Well, at least you have an idea of how it works. I've never done undercover work so..." Reid confessed.  
"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Which reminds me, you need to get an ID." Miranda stated.  
"ID?" Reid inquired.  
"Yeah. You know, an ID that has your fake name." Miranda explained.  
"Oh. Well, where do you get that?"  
"You go get a photo taken, and give it to ether Hotchner or Peterson, and they will give it to someone else to make an ID for you." Nathan added.  
"Okay."  
"So...what are you going to do? Are you going to get something to fit in?" Nathan asked.  
"Umm, I don't know. I want to, but I don't want something subtle, or something that changes the way I look." Reid proclaimed.  
"...what if you get collarbone piercings?" Miranda asked.  
"Collarbone piercings?"  
"Yeah. They wouldn't be so noticeable. Your coworkers wouldn't even know you had that area pierced, especially if you dress the way I saw you the day I met you." Miranda reasoned. "The piercing would be noticed when you would wear a v-neck. It would help fit in."  
"Maybe." Reid considered.  
"Well, you only have four days left to choose. You can't pierce them the day we leave." Miranda stated as she went back to her file.  
"Alright, why don't we go to the bar now? It's getting pretty late, and we can talk about this later." Nathan suggested.  
"Okay, let's go." Miranda agreed as she closed her file and grabbed Nathan's file and stuck them in her purse.  
"Here." Reid stated as he gave her the file.  
"Keep it, it's yours." She replied.

"Come on! Please?" Miranda begged as she attempted to drag Reid to the dance floor.  
"No!" Reid answered back, taking another sip of his beverage.  
"Please! We need to know if you can dance." Miranda explained.  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Spence, just dance with her. She won't leave you alone until you do." Nathan eventually joined the argument. Miranda gave him a pleading look.  
Reid sighed in defeat, "Fine. One song and I'm done."  
"Okay!"  
"And a drink!"  
"Fine." Miranda stated idly. A few minutes later, a very poppy song came on.  
"Come on, this is my jam!" Miranda stated as she attempted to pull Reid out of his seat.  
"What? No! Do you know what the song is about? Anyways, how do you dance to it?" Reid rambled as he pulled in the opposite direction.  
"Yes I know what the song is about! I'm not a bimbo! And I'll show you! Up! Now!" Miranda ordered as she pulled harder. Reid gave Nathan a pleading look before he was dragged into the crowd.  
"Okay. This is a simple song." Miranda stated as they finally settled in the middle of the dance floor.  
"Oh god..." Reid mumbled as he took a big breath. This was going to be a long night...  
\------------------------------------------  
It was a whole hour before Miranda finally let Reid go back to the bar. When Reid saw Nathan, he practically death glared at him.  
"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Nathan stated in defense as a sweaty Reid sat next to him.  
"Thanks for you're help." Reid mumbled sarcastically as he waited for his drink.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Nathan apologized as they handed Reid his drink. Reid just look back at him before he took a sip of his drink.  
"Hey guys! Miss me?" Miranda playfully asked as she joined them at the bar.  
"Hey. What's up?" Nathan asked as she sat next to Reid.  
"Oh nothing. Other than the fact that this boy can dance!" Miranda stated as she gestured at Reid.  
"Oh really? You can dance?" Nathan asked Reid with a surprised tone of voice.  
"I can't!" Reid replied as he took another sip.  
"I'm serious! He's better than you!"  
"Better than me? I'll be the judge of that." Nathan proclaimed as he looked at Reid with a smile on his face.  
"How are you going to-oh...no." Reid replied as he saw Nathan's expression.  
"Please? I promise you, no more dancing, well, after this one." Nathan promised as he got up and held his hand out.  
Reid sighed, "Promise?" Nathan nodded. He gave Nathan one more look, attempting to profile him and then took his hand. Nathan smiled at the gesture.  
"Alright!"  
"Oh shush."  
As they got to the dance floor, the song transitioned.  
"Okay, shall we?" Nathan asked as he looked at Reid. Reid just gave him a small shake.  
"Why? It'll be fun! Come on! I don't bite!" Nathan responded as he tried to get close to Reid. The closer he got to Reid, the more flustered he became.  
"You okay?" Nathan asked with concern as he saw Reid's body language. He was a stiff as a board.  
"Oh-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Reid stuttered out as he snapped out of his brain and attempted too relax.  
"You don't soud so sure about that." Nathan commented as he got even closer. "Is this okay?"  
Reid blushed and replied, "Ummm, yeah."  
"Great." Nathan replied as he gave Reid a flirty smile and put his hands on Reid's waist. After Reid began to relax, Nathan began to sway their bodies togather; which oddly suited the song. Reid blushed more profusely. After a while, Reid got comfortable and went with a flow.  
"There you go." Nathan commented.  
As the song slowly ended, they pulled apart.  
"I agree with Miranda, you are a good dancer, but you are not as good as me." Nathan teased as they made their way to the bar. They chatted for about another half an hour before Reid had to get going.  
"I'm not going to lie, I actually had fun." Reid confessed.  
Miranda smiled, "I'm glad you did."  
Reid smiled back, "We should get going, it's pretty late."  
"Yeah. I'll take you home." Nathan stated as he finished his drink.  
"Alright. Let's go." Miranda agreed as she also finished the last shot.  
"Hey Spence," Miranda asked as they reached Reid's house. Reid turned to see her. "Are you going to consider collarbone piercings?"  
"I am. We'll see." Reid answered.  
"Good. I personally think that it will suit you." Miranda proclaimed.  
"I agree with M, they're something you can pull off." Nathan commented.  
"I'll consider. I'll see you guys later. Bye Nate." Reid said as he waved at Miranda and gave Nathan a small smile before getting out of the car.  
\--------------------------------------  
After they dropped off Reid, Miranda asked Nathan a question.  
"So...Have you slept with Spencer?" Nathan gave her a puzzled look.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Have you slept with Spencer?"  
"Like sleepover? If so, yes."  
"No bimbo, I mean...you know...bedded him."  
"Oh god no!" Nathan practically yelled back; shocked at the fact that Miranda thought that he would do that.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Chill out dude!" Miranda replied.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"I don't know...You danced with him."  
"And? So did you."  
"But you guys were practically fucking on the dance floor."  
"Oh god M! Really? We were not!" Nathan exclaimed.  
"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry." Miranda apologized.  
"...What about the fact that he called you Nate? You never let anyone call you that!" Miranda defended.  
"And? It was probably just an accident. It's no big deal." Nathan replied.  
"You yelled at me when I called you that two days ago, why would it be okay now?"  
"Because it's no big deal. Oh and just because he calls me that, doesn't mean you can."  
"Oh my god..." Miranda smiled at Nathan.  
"...What?" Nathan wondered.  
"You have a crush on him!" Miranda exclaimed happily before she began to squeal.  
"Shut it!" Nathan replied as he blushed.  
"Oh em gee! I totally ship you two!" Miranda fan girled. Nathan just blushed even harder in reply. "Don't worry, I won't tell Spence."  
"Thanks M."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning when Reid got up the next day. When he was changing, he got a phone call from Nathan.  
"Hey." Nathan greeted as he answered the phone.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"Have you thought about the suggestion?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah."  
"So...wanna get them?"  
"I don't know...I want to, but I'm scared." Reid responded truthfully.  
"Well, wanna go with me? I want to get an industrial."  
"Today?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ummmm..."  
"You don't have to, you can just watch."  
Reid exhaled, "Okay. Let's go."  
"Great! I'll pick you up in like 2 hours."  
"Okay. See you. Bye." Reid said before he hung up.  
With that, Reid got ready to go out with Nathan. He changed into a gray V-neck, black jeans, and gray converse.  
\---------------------------------------  
"Hey Spence," Nathan greeted as Reid opened the door. Nathan was wearing a striped red and white shirt with red skinny jeans and white converse.  
"Hey Nathan." Reid greeted back as Nathan walked into the house and casually plopped down to the couch.  
"So an industrial huh? Why?" Reid asked as he sat down next to Nathan, who was tying his shoe.  
"I don't know, they're cool." Nathan answered as he looked at Reid.  
"How many piercings do you have anyways?" Reid wondered as he got up to go to the kitchen.  
"Umm, six why?" Nathan answered as he joined Reid.  
"Six?" Reid asked with a surprised expression on his face.  
"Tongue web, septum, nose, ear lobe, hip, and snake bites." He listed out as he got a water bottle.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Nathan stated as he took a sip out of the water. "So, shall we?"  
"Yeah." Reid replied as he got his wallet and keys and headed for the door.  
\---------------------------------------  
"Okay, you ready?" The man asked as he put on some gloves.  
"Yeah." Nathan replied as he looked back at Reid, who was standing next to him.  
"Okay." He replied as he put some alcohol on a wipe. "Please sit down."  
Nathan obeyed.  
"You okay?" Nathan asked with concern as Reid sat down. He could tell that Reid tensed up with the question.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't have to, you know that right?" Nathan asked.  
"Yes Nate. I want to." Reid answered back as he looked at Nathan straight in the eyes. "I'm still scared though."  
Nathan smiled, and Reid smiled back.  
"Oh and Spence, don't call me Nate." Nathan replied as he still smiled.  
"Okay." Reid replied as the guy entered the room.  
"What will you like first? I recommend the collarbone piercing then the Tongue, but it's your choice." The guy asked.  
"Ummm, yeah, I'll go with Collarbone." Reid answered.  
\-----------------------------------------  
"I'm surprised Spence." Nathan said as they walked into Walmart.  
"Why?" Reid asked.  
"You didn't squirm around when the needle entered, I know I did when it was the first piercing I got." Nathan confessed.  
"Well statistically-" Reid got cut off by Nathan.  
"Don't, take the compliment." Nathan stated.  
"It's a compliment now?" Reid teased.  
"Yes."  
"Why are we here anyways?" He asked as he followed Nathan.  
"I don't know, we need to?" Nathan sarcastically answered. "We need sea salt, mouth wash, and some other things."  
"Then why are we going to hair products?" Reid asked.  
"Well, I want to dye my hair again, so yeah.." He answered.  
"What color?"  
"I don't know, maybe black."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Nathan answered as he got a box of hair dye and threw it into the cart.  
\--------------------------------  
Once they finished shopping, they went straight to Reid's apartment.  
"Doctor Who or Grey's Anatomy?" Reid asked as they entered the apartment.  
"Grey's Anatomy. On Thursday we watched Doctor Who." Nathan answered as he dropped the bags down.  
"Kay." Reid answered as he went to the living room and put on season 3 of Grey's Anatomy.  
"How's your tongue?" Nathan asked as he got some crisps and an apple sauce with a spoon and sat next to Reid.  
"It's good, well, it doesn't hurt much." Reid answered back as Nathan handed him the apple sauce and spoon. "That's unfair."  
"Don't brat, it's only for two weeks." Nathan replied as he opened his crisps and looked at the show.  
After three episodes and an empty crisp bag, Nathan stated, "Let's go out, it's like 3 in the afternoon and we're watching TV."  
"Well, where do you want to go?" Reid asked.  
"I don't know, want to go to the mall? I want to get Harper Lee's second book." Nathan replied.  
"Umm, sure why not?"  
\---------------------------  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"For the last time Nathan, no."  
"Why not?"  
"Because no."  
"Fiiinnneee." Nathan replied in defeat and pouted.  
Reid just rolled his eyes, then smiled.  
"I'm just saying, Manga is pretty good." Nathan commented before putting the book back.  
"I will never read one." Reid stubbornly replied. Nathan just launched on to his arm and continued to look at books with Reid.  
"Oh my gosh, Reid?" A familiar voice asked from behind. As habit, Reid looked back. It was Garcia, who was next to Morgan.  
"Oh...hey Garcia, Morgan, nice to see you." Reid greeted as he walked up to them.  
"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan greeted.  
"So Reid...are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Garcia asked as she noticed that Nathan also turned around and was behind Reid.  
"Oh yeah." Reid answered as he looked back at Nathan and gestured at him to come closer.  
"Garcia, Morgan, I'd like you to meet Nathan. Nathan, meet Morgan and Garcia, my co-workers." Reid stated as Nathan waved that them.  
"Hello Nathan." Garcia greeted.  
"Hello."  
"It's nice to meet you Nathan." Morgan greeted as he put his hand out. Nathan shook his hand.  
"So, what brings you guys here?" Reid asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Oh umm, we were looking around, and we thought we saw you so, we wanted to come and say hi." Garcia answered.  
"Oh, that's cool." Reid replied.  
"So umm, we'll uh, we'll catch you later Reid." Morgan stated.  
"Yeah, bye." Reid replied as he gave them a small wave as they said their goodbyes and left.  
"Pretty Boy huh?" Nathan teased as he but his arm around Reid.  
"Shut it." Reid replied as he pushed Nathan playfully  
\----------------------------------  
"That was new." Morgan stated as they left the store.  
"So...Nathan." Garcia replied.  
"Yup. I didn't know Reid had a friend named Nathan."  
"He's cute."  
"He's shy."  
"He's adorable. He seems to be awesome."  
"Oh really? Why'd you say that?"  
"I don't know, the fact that he has neon red hair?!"  
Morgan chuckled.  
"You know, he's the first person I've met whose taller than Reid."  
"Agreed, what is he, like 6'5?" Morgan inquired.  
"All I know is that he's tall enough to be a basketball player."  
"Except for the fact that he's thinner than Reid."  
"True." Garcia replied as they walked into another store. "Hey, do you think that Nathan is Reid's bf?"  
"Bf?"  
"Yeah. His boyfriend."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"I mean look at the facts, we saw Reid in a bookstore with him. Like, when does he go out at all? Especially with other people, he doesn't like us to hang with him, but Nathan is the exception. Two, Nathan was holding on to Reid's arm. Who does that without making our Boy Wonder jump?" Garcia listed out.  
"I don't know, I think you're jumping into conclusions." Morgan disagreed.  
"Okay, 20 dollars that he is Reid's boyfriend." Garcia bet.  
"You're on, 26 dollars he's just friends with Nathan." Morgan bet.


End file.
